Melodía del Corazón
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Basada en la imagen de una película, inspirada en el amor de un niño a quienes le dieron la vida... buscando que no sea una adaptación, sino una versión distinta de amor y música... nace este fic en la GF 2016


_**Fic**_

 _ **Melodía del Corazón**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Una Entrega Total**_

New York…

\- Tal vez cuanto más niegas que existe, es cuando aparece. Cuando más necesitas, es que notas su ausencia, cuando más amas, es cuando más duele…

\- Te ha pegado fuerte esa chica, Andrew.

\- No sabes cuánto, es que no encontrarla me mata el alma.

\- Solo te recuerdo amigo, fue solo una noche… y cuando los descubrimos… ella salió corriendo.

\- No me lo recuerdes, no habíamos bebido demasiado, estábamos muy conscientes, ella apenas y probaba una copa, cuando la vi… yo… estaba componiendo una pieza musical y como si fuera un ángel, la luna alumbraba su cabello… fue imposible no verla, sus ojos eran… tan verdes…su boca… pedía a gritos, atención… nos dejamos llevar… perdimos la noción del tiempo… tengo que volver a verla… es como si me faltara el aire para respirar… necesito encontrarla…

 _Cerraba sus ojos y recordaba la ternura de sus besos nuevos, de no saber dejarse llevar, de cómo le enseño lentamente a amar… ella lo abrazaba, como si cada beso en una danza se reflejara, sus tiernas caricias, toda ella trasparente, la música de la fiesta ya estaba en las melodías románticas, dándole armonía a su amor, ellos estaban lejos de todo, beso a beso, caricia a caricia, sus manos no deseaban soltarlo, todo se fue dando sin planearlo, ella estaba feliz, y aun en la obscuridad de la noche, con la luna como testigo mudo, se entregaban los amantes, como gatos de azotea, como conocidos del mundo, como nunca se imagino entregarse a una mujer… con todo su corazón, con todo su ser._

\- Vamos Albert… eres un caso perdido, hermano… no sabes ni su nombre y quieres buscarla aquí en New York…

\- Terry… ella sabe música, cuando hablamos… mencionaba un lenguaje fluido de letras y tonos… estoy seguro que… se llama Candy.

\- Mira, has lo que quieras, nosotros salimos esta noche, si quieres quedarte aquí… allá tú.

Siempre se jactaba de ser un hombre que lo podía todo, el día que la conoció, supo que existía lo inexistente… amor a primera vista, la entrega plena de ambos en esa noche, fue suficiente para darse cuenta que ella era su musa, y no podía dejarla escapar.

Las cosas fueron peor, su madre murió después y tuvo que regresar a casa, su padre había fallecido a sus ocho años, ya no tenía a nadie, su banda estuvo con él en esos momentos tan tristes y después de meses, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Para Candy… La madre del internado de música la había expulsado, no era propio de una señorita pasar la noche fuera, romper esas reglas estaba por escrito que daba una expulsión inmediata. Había pasado la mejor noche de toda su vida y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Su Tío George estaba en Inglaterra, ella se encontraba sola en New York, en cuanto se diera cuenta lo que había pasado, no iba a poder darle frente a la situación. Tenía una amiga en Chicago lo mejor era buscarla y conseguir trabajo, su tío no tenía por qué mantenerla de por vida, aprendió música, podía dar clases en alguna escuela, solo era necesario llegar con su amiga Paty y luego vería como volver a ver al hombre que amo una noche.

\- Paty pagaremos los gastos entre las dos, verás que esta semana encuentro trabajo.

\- Lo sé Candy, nos irá bien, toma, esta es una carta de recomendación de mi padre, ya sabes, te piden muchos requisitos para obtener un buen empleo.

Semanas después se enteraba que estaba embarazada, Paty tuvo que viajar al extranjero. Su trabajo le daría para ahorrar un poco, pero tener un bebe, nunca había estado en sus planes. Buscar al padre, haciendo llamadas era un costo que no podía solventar, trasladarse de nuevo a New York, no era fácil, ya podía tener un trabajo y era tiempo de enfrentar las cosas, en cuanto Paty regresará le pediría su apoyo, para lo que vendría. Llamarle a su tío, era vergonzoso, tal vez todavía no se daba cuenta que ya no se encontraba en el internado y cuando lo hiciera, sería peor porque ahora no solo se había escapado una noche del lugar, sino que había consecuencias por esa noche.

En la escuela de música donde ella había conseguido trabajo provisional…

\- Señorita, ¿usted solo toca el Chelo?

\- Aprendí a tocar varios instrumentos, me especialice en los de cuerda.

\- ¿Y sabe tocar el piano?

\- Si Johnny, el piano es un instrumento de cuerda. ¿Quieres que toque alguna pieza?

\- Si, por favor, señorita Candy.

Tomaba la banquilla con facilidad, veía su pequeño vientre, un bebe ya hacía ahí, que sería de él, como serían sus ojos, como los de su padre… ¿Dónde estaría, ahora?

La música sonaba, el pequeño se sentaba en un costado de la banca y observaba el movimiento de sus manos. Tras su espalda, algunos alumnos que todavía continuaban ahí, llegaban ante la dificultad del instrumento para ellos, quedándose a escuchar la perfección de la melodía. La directora salía de su oficina y notaba como los alumnos no se querían salir, afuera había padres en fila esperando por ellos.

Al notar que estaban viendo algo, se acercaba y escuchaba la melodía, dejándola asombrada. Era la maestra de pequeños y tocaba tan perfecto como para darles clase a los adultos. Como no lo había mencionado, debía tomarla en cuenta para nuevos proyectos.

Al terminar la melodía, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Apenada y ruborizada, se levantaba dando las gracias, notando como el pequeño Johnny continuaba emocionado por esperar que continuara

\- Johnny, ya es tarde, tu madre debe haber llegado, debes ir a la recepción.

\- Si, señorita Candy, cuando sea grande tocaré el piano.

En New York…

\- He dicho que sigo pagando las colegiaturas de mi sobrina, no se me informó que la hubieran expulsado del instituto sin aviso alguno.

\- Ya se le explicó que se le envió un aviso, Sr. Johnson, nosotras recibimos su notificación, mire aquí esta… ¡Dios! Esta no es su notificación. - Hermana flor, Hermana Dulce, vengan aquí.

La explicación salía sobrando, George no aceptaba la equivocación de que la hija de su hermano fuera expulsada por no haber dormido una noche, pudiendo tener mil justificaciones, ella estaba en una salida con compañeras, no tenía por qué ser expulsada, siendo una joven menor de edad.

\- Si no encuentro a mi sobrina, juro que demandare al instituto. Ella no posee ningún familiar aquí, no tenía ingresos ni saldo en su cuenta para poder ir a Inglaterra a buscarme, esto es una falta inaceptable.

\- Realmente sentimos mucho la equivocación, ella…no nos dijo nada

George contrataba investigadores para encontrar a su sobrina. Mismos que exigía resultados lo antes posible, pues pensaba llevársela a Inglaterra, cuanto antes.

Albert con la tristeza de la pérdida de su madre, llegaba a New York, la herencia era lo menos importante para él, encontrar a su musa era lo esencial, sin embargo nadie sabía nada de ella, optaba por continuar en espera, tenía que encontrarla, había una foto impresa un poco borrosa de la cámara de seguridad del edificio donde habían estado esa noche, la tenía en su escritorio, deseando volverla a ver.

\- De verdad, necesito encontrarla.

\- Si señor, pero ellas llegaron solas al edificio, no fueron invitadas, entraron por escuchar la música y sus compañeras salieron antes de las once, ella salió hasta el amanecer.

\- ¿No sabe de donde venían?

\- No.

Su Tía Elroy lo amenazaba con quitarle la herencia y los negocios de su padre, si no se hacía cargo de todo. El estaba en duda, deseaba continuar con la música, pero sin los recursos, como iba a encontrarla.

\- Lo siento, no puedo continuar con la banda.

\- Si puedes… ¡No quieres!

\- Debo seguir con lo que mis padres me dejaron

\- Por favor Albert, la música está en nuestra venas, si te vas, ya nada será igual.

La banda se tenía que separar, eso afectaba a los ingresos de sus compañeros, el era quien componía las melodías. Con todo el dolor de su corazón aceptaba la responsabilidad y firmaba su herencia, buscando que su Tía no tuviera voz y voto en ella, al ser mayor y que no lo amenazara con el control de su fortuna.

* * *

 _No acostumbro a adaptar y buscando la forma para hacer esta historia, realmente la idea nace en la GF2016 con la imagen de Albert y Anthony, para protagonistas de esta bella historia. Al principio parecerá a la película, pero se irá adaptando en todo a los personajes._ _Deseando sea de su agrado, y tratando de subir todos los fics comenzados y terminar los más atrasados, darles un digno final a cada uno de ellos, espero poder lograrlo._

 _Sinceramente mil gracias pro comentar, por leer y por la paciencia, que hace maravillas en estos casos._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Demonyc, Liovana, Nerckka, Tania, Carolina, Paula, Rossana, Loren, Gina…_

 _Las extraño… juntas, son dinamita_

 _Y a mis queridas compañeras que escriben fics… siempre juntas… ¡Vamos por más!_

 _;)_

 _Un abrazo a la Distancia_

 _Mayra Exitosa_


End file.
